


Flowers Over Fossils

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Brendan thinks Steven wants to explore a cave on their honeymoon, but instead gets surprised by what's on the other side.





	Flowers Over Fossils

Alola was bright, beautiful and had just as much water as Hoenn. But as similar as they could be Brendan thought it was the perfect place for a honeymoon, even ecstatic when Steven brought up the idea during their engagement. 

Though it was a bit warmer than Hoenn’s weather the champion didn't even need to change, and had to bite back a laugh when Steven enthusiastically showed off his tacky vacation shirts that looked similar to flower button up shirts, except the flowers were replaced with rock and steel type Pokemon. It was different seeing him in something that wasn't his usual blazer, but Brendan supposed it was better to adapt to the temperature than burning up. Not to mention it was their honeymoon, he had no reason to look fancy anyway.

They spent most of their first day trying out Mantine surfing, something Brendan thought Steven would have trouble with, but was surprisingly good at. In a way it reminded him of how sometimes Steven would do stunts on his Skarmory.

The surfing took place in Kala’e Bay, a place that was mostly secluded which is why Brendan thought Steven picked it, but when their time surfing was over Steven eagerly examined the entrance of a cave. Brendan purposely let out a loud sigh because of course his husband wanted to explore some damp cave in the brightest place of the world. 

Brendan wanted to protest, he really did, but it was always hard saying no to Steven when he got a certain sparkle in his eyes and his enthused attitude was infectious towards Brendan. It was always adorable seeing Steven get energetic about little or big things, even if that happened to be over a cave or some rock.

“We’re not lost, are we?” Brendan asks, making sure he stays glued to Steven’s side. The last thing he needs is to get lost in a cave on their honeymoon.

“Don't worry, Seaward Cave isn't as big as it seems. And even if we did my Aggron would help provide a way out.” Steven squeezes Brendan's hand in reassurance, gently swinging their entwined fingers. Brendan manages a smile, but it's gone by his sudden confusion.

“I thought you were wanting to look for gems?” Not that he isn't happy knowing they'll be out of the cave soon, but it did strike him as odd for them to be searching for something that wasn't a stone. 

“The only thing worth value you'll find in here is pearls.” Steven closes his eyes briefly while smiling and it raises more questions to how he would even know that. It makes Brendan suspicious, but he decides not to bombard Steven with questions.

“The biggest caves around here to explore are on Poni Island anyway. Poni Canyon might provide rare gems, but I'd investigate that when we're not on our honeymoon of course.” The caves silence is filled by Steven’s voice, something that Brendan is thankful and comforted by.

While the enclosed space of caves did make him feel nervous, being around Steven was enough to calm his nerves. A cave and rock expert, but with Steven's usual calm and gentle demeanor it was always easy to be soothed by the former champion’s company.

“Did you know that most caves here tend to lead to somewhere interesting?” Brendan is about to question Steven on the comment, but it's soon forgotten when an exit comes into view. What he sees on the outside has the champion speechless and pieces together what Steven just said.

A field of flowers as far as he can see decorates around the cave and dirt paths. Unrecognizable yellow Pokemon happily chirp around the meadow, along with Butterfree following the light breeze that passes by. 

“This is Melemele Meadow, I wanted to surprise you so I apologize for having you travel through the cave.” Steven smiles sheepishly and is taken by surprise when Brendan tugs him down by the collar of his shirt to give him a gentle, but eager kiss.

Steven lets out a breathless laugh as Brendan releases his shirt and pulls away. “I take it that you enjoy the view?” 

“Absolutely.” Brendan grins, feeling flustered. Along with having natural charm, Brendan felt like being a romantic came easy to Steven. “Wait here!” 

Steven is left confused once Brendan moves his hand out from his, sliding down the rock path into the field of flowers. It's concerning at first, even hard trying to keep his eyes on Brendan, whose hat can barely be seen in the sea of yellow.

Steven is about to check on Brendan, but he lets out a sigh of relief when the sight of the familiar white hat is heading back his way. Steven grips Brendan's hand and helps pull up the trainer back on flowerless trail. A hand brushes away yellow flower petals out of Brendan's hair once he's safely away from the edge, and curious eyes stare at the hand hidden behind his back.

“Did you find something?” Steven questions with a smile.

“No, but I did make something.” Brendan reveals the item he hid to be a yellow flower crown. Steven hides a smile behind his hand, but goes along with it and bows his head for Brendan to put it on him. 

“Hoenn’s dreamboat prince, and hey it even matches your shirt!” Brendan jokes, playfully nudging Steven. Steven’s shirt is charcoal with Shieldon plastered all around over it, which in a way did sort of match the flower crown.

Steven laughs, shaking his head while adjusting the crown. “I suppose that makes you a prince as well, the cutest one that is.” Steven winks and his smile widens when Brendan huffs. 

“H-hey!” Brendan is caught off guard when Steven kneels down and decides to start carrying him bridal style, heading towards the flower field. Steven pauses momentarily to quickly steal a kiss from Brendan which calms him down from the embarrassing gesture, but is still red in the face.

Instead of protesting Brendan decides to relax and let Steven carry him anyways. Not without pulling his hat down over his eyes of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been in the mood to write couples in Alola and my bestie Zen asked for honeymoon Steven/Brendan one, so here we go. uvu 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
